New York (magazine)
New York is an American biweekly magazine concerned with life, culture, politics, and style generally, and with a particular emphasis on New York City. Founded by Milton Glaser and Clay Felker in 1968 as a competitor to The New Yorker, it was brasher and less polite, and established itself as a cradle of New Journalism.Wolfe, Tom. (February 14, 1972) Tom Wolfe Gives an Eyewitness Report of the Birth of 'The New Journalism' - New York Magazine. Nymag.com. Retrieved October 23, 2013. Over time, it became more national in scope, publishing many noteworthy articles on American culture by writers such as Tom Wolfe, Jimmy Breslin, Nora Ephron, John Heilemann, Frank Rich, and Rebecca Traister. In its 21st-century incarnation under editor-in-chief Adam Moss, "The nation's best and most-imitated city magazine is often not about the city—at least not in the overcrowded, traffic-clogged, five-boroughs sense", wrote then Washington Post media critic Howard Kurtz, as the magazine has increasingly published political and cultural stories of national significance. Since its redesign and relaunch in 2004, the magazine has won more National Magazine Awards than any other publication, including the 2013 award for Magazine of the Year. It was one of the first dual-audience "lifestyle magazines", and its format and style have been emulated by some other American regional city publications. In 2009, its paid and verified circulation was 408,622, with 95.8% of that coming from subscriptions. Its websites—NYmag.com, Vulture.com, the Cut, and Grub Street—receive visits from more than 14 million users per month.Bhuiyan, Johana. (May 31, 2013) 'New York' mag hires new online deputy, as traffic grows. Capital New York. Retrieved October 23, 2013. In 2018, New York Media, the parent company of New York magazine, instituted a paywall for all its online sites, followed by layoffs in early 2019. Digital expansion and blogs In 2006, New York s website, nymag.com, underwent a year-long relaunch, transforming the site from a magazine companion to an up-to-the-minute news and service destination. In 2008 parent company New York Media purchased the online restaurant and menu resource MenuPages, which serves eight markets across the U.S., as a complement to its own online restaurant listings and to gain a foothold in seven additional cities. In 2011 MenuPages was sold to Seamless. As of July 2010, digital revenue accounted for fully one third of company advertising revenue.New York's NYmag.com Is Ad Age's Magazine A-List Website of the Year, an October 2009 Ad Age article The website includes several branded destination sites: Daily Intelligencer (up-to-date news), the Cut (fashion and beauty), Grub Street (food and restaurants), and Vulture (pop culture). David Carr noted in an August 2010 column, "In a way, New York magazine is fast becoming a digital enterprise with a magazine attached." New York launched fashion blog the Cut under editor Amy Odell in 2008, to replace previous fashion week blog Show & Talk. The Cut was relaunched in 2012 as a standalone website, shifting in focus from fashion to women's issues more generally. Stella Bugbee became Editor-in-Chief in 2017. On August 21, 2017, New York announced the redesign and new site organization of the Cut. The new site was designed for an enhanced mobile-first experience and to better reflect the topics covered. In January 2018, the Cut published Moira Donegan's essay revealing her as the creator of the controversial "Shitty Media Men" list, a viral but short-lived anonymous spreadsheet crowdsourcing unconfirmed reports of sexual misconduct by men in journalism. The Cut also includes the pop science section Science of Us, which was previously a standalone site. Grub Street, covering food and restaurants, was expanded in 2009 to five additional cities served by former nymag.com sister site MenuPages.com. In 2013 it was announced that Grub Street would close its city blogs outside New York, and bring a more national focus to GrubStreet.com.Grub Street Shutting Down Non-NYC Sites [Updated - Food Media - Eater National]. Eater.com (May 21, 2013). Retrieved on 2013-10-23. In 2018, Vulture also announced its acquisition of the comedy news blog Splitsider. References * Category:American biweekly magazines Category:American lifestyle magazines Category:Magazines established in 1968 Category:Magazines published in New York City Category:Newspaper supplements